


What if we Rewrite the Stars (and Stripes)

by agentLadyAmerica



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter feels, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter have a baby, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentLadyAmerica/pseuds/agentLadyAmerica
Summary: What would happen if Steve never crashed the Valkyre? How would his life with Peggy play out? Will they rewrite the stars? Will they win the war, and will they end up together? Will their daughter be okay? The answers will come.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What if we Rewrite the Stars (and Stripes)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is a retelling of the first fanfiction I've ever posted on the internet, originally called Making me choose. I changed the title because rereading the story on Wattpad, the title didn't make sense. He didn't have to choose anything, really, and I tried to edit it when I was sixteen but stopped halfway through so some of it is advanced and some of it is still written by a 13-year-old closeted virgin.
> 
> This will pretty much start the same but I'll be combining some of the chapters to make them longer, adding more characters from the series, and even bringing back Bucky and quite possibly pairing him with Angie, which is why it says that in the "relationships" tag.
> 
> My first OC is also in this but I won't be calling her Margaret Rogers, her name is Mag now.
> 
> I don't want to spoil the story but Mag Rogers will be important later.

**Steve Rogers, May 1945, the Valkyre**

I love her. I love her _so damn much._

_Damn._ _Peggy Carter is the love of my life._

The plane I'm in is heading for New York, I gotta do something.

"Come in, this is Captain Rogers."

"Steve, is that you, are you alright?"

Hearing her voice and letting it consume me, I start to turn the plane around.

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead, and I'm turning this damn thing around! I'm coming home, we can go dancing as soon as I get back, I promise."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Peg?"

"I-I love you...I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Peggy. We can have the band play somethin' slow. I would hate to step on your toes."

She laughs, and an hour later, I land the plane. The soldiers from HYDRA are all dead, and the commandos are cleaning up the mess.

"Cap!" Dugan yells, and I turn to see him and Moriarti running towards me. "We're so glad you're alive! We gotta get back to New York, need a ride?" Dugan asks, pulling me into a tight bearhug.

"I'd love a ride. I have a date."

Dugan whistles and Moriarti says something that stops me dead. "We found where they're keeping Barnes. Shall we bring him home as well?"

"His-his body?" I ask, almost immediately choked up.

"No, not his body. I survived the fall, Stevie." a voice says from behind me. I'm frozen in my boots, and I slowly turn around. It's him, it's really him. He has a metal arm now, but besides that, he's the same man I knew.

We all head to a jet, and Stark is piloting.

The ride home is uneventful, and Peggy is there waiting for me. The moment she sees me, her whole face lights up and she runs to me, hugging me tightly and kissing me. I put my arms around her and hold her up, returning the kiss, and at that moment, I knew, I had made the right choice.


End file.
